Load control devices may be used to control the amount of power delivered from a power source, such as an alternating-current (AC) power source, to one or more electrical loads. An example of such a load control device is a wall-mounted dimmer switch.
Home automation systems, which have become increasing popular, may be used by homeowners to integrate and/or control multiple electrical and/or electronic devices in their homes. For example, a homeowner may connect devices such as appliances, lights, blinds, thermostats, cable or satellite boxes, security systems, telecommunication systems, and the like to each other via a wireless network.
The homeowner may control such devices using a central (e.g., automated) controller, a dedicated remote control device (e.g., a wall-mounted keypad), a user interface provided via a phone, tablet, computer, or other device that is directly connected to a home network or remotely connected via the Internet, and so on. These devices may communicate with each other and/or a control device, for example to improve efficiency, convenience, and/or usability of the devices.
However, known dedicated remote control devices, such as wall-mounted keypads, for example, typically exhibit one or more undesirable characteristics. For example, in wall-mounted keypads that include physical buttons, the gaps between adjacent buttons may be undesirably large, which may detract from the aesthetic appearance of the keypad. And in keypads with tighter button spacing tolerances, the buttons may mechanically interfere with one another during actuation, such that the tactile feel that a user of the keypad experiences may be degraded.